rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Argus Limited vs. Manticores and Sphinx
"Argus Limited vs. Manticores and Sphinx" is a battle that occurred in "Argus Limited" as Team RWBY, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Qrow, Oscar and the train's Huntsmen defend the train from an attack by Manticores and Sphinx Grimm. Preceding Events After Ruby Rose and her crew retrieves the Relic of Knowledge from Haven Academy, Ozpin directs them to take it to Atlas. After two weeks of planning and hiding, the group begins their travel via the Argus Limited to the northern part of Mistral, from which a boat to Solitas could be found. The Fight Once the Argus Limited shakes, Qrow Branwen and Team RWBY figure out that it is an attack. As they climb into the train top, they see the train's huntsmen, Dee and Dudley, being circled by the flying assailants, a group of Manticore Grimm led by a Sphinx. Once the Sphinx lands on the train, Dee charges his club-like weapon and runs toward the Sphinx, only for a Manticore to fly by, snatch him, and throw Dee to his death in the forest below. One Manticore loses its flight balance after being shot and rolls on the roof before Ruby Rose slices it. Another charges at her from behind only for Weiss Schnee to conjure an ice shard that it then crashes into, sending it into the nearby mountain. As Weiss takes down two more Manticores jumping towards the next train car, on said car Blake Belladonna uses Gambol Shroud's kusarigama form to pull a grounded Manticore by its neck, allowing Yang Xiao Long to punch through it. Dudley runs toward the front cars, passing by Ruby, who blocks a Manticore's fireball and slices another one which flies by. Qrow also kills two others with Harbinger. After Dudley evades two fireballs, he uses his Scroll to trigger the train's armor and auto turrets. As Dudley fires at the Grimm with his rifle, the turrets destroy a few airborne Manticores before shooting the Sphinx who battles Qrow. The Sphinx calls more Manticores to target the turrets. After noticing the train is under attack, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Oscar Pine proceeded to the top of their train car, the last of whom running to Qrow. Qrow tells Oscar to have Dudley shut the turrets off and keep the Grimm to the train's rear. As Jaune blocks fireballs with Crocea Mors' shield, Nora and Ren use the gun forms of their weaponry before Nora calls Ren to throw her towards a Manticore, which she smashes with Magnhild. Dudley neglects Oscar's request as the turrets continue to kill Manticores, only to then notice the Grimm flying off the train, keeping their distance. Oscar realizes the train will enter a tunnel and screams to warn the others. Oscar quickly gets into the train, and Dudley does the same, but he inadvertently leaves his arm stretched out as it impacts the wall of the tunnel. On the rear of the train, the huntsmen also get inside the train cars. Weiss almost falls off the train when a Manticore's fireball barely misses her, but Ruby catches her wrist and uses her Semblance, careening the two into the train at a high speed. After Qrow argues with Dudley about the turrets, Ruby and Jaune convince Dudley to shut them off; Jaune uses his Semblance to mend Dudley's broken arm. Ozpin shares with the group that Grimm are attracted to the Relics, which is why they had attacked in the first place. Ruby formulates a plan: Team RWBY, Qrow and Oscar will stay behind to fend off the Grimm with the Relic on them and with the back half of the train while Jaune, Ren and Nora evacuate the passengers to the front half, Ren and Jaune's Semblances masking them and getting them to Argus safely. After the tunnel ends, Blake detaches the rear cars of the train before joining her teammates atop them. The Grimm then exit the tunnel and head for the train. Jaune uses his Semblance to amplify Ren's Semblance, allowing them to hide the train full of passengers and safely get away from the Grimm. Yang grabs a Manticore by its horns, spins it and punches its chin, making it fall away. Blake jumps over a Manticore and cuts off its stinger tail. Ruby cuts the legs off a Manticore before decapitating it and shooting another at point blank. Once she and Weiss notice Oscar attempting to hold back a Manticore using The Long Memory, Ruby takes advantage of Weiss taking one down in order to send it crashing into Oscar's Manticore. Meanwhile, Qrow struggles against the Sphinx. Ruby notices this, and she and her team assist him. Yang takes out a Manticore before launching off it and runs towards the Sphinx, ducking under it. Blake throws her weapon over the Sphinx, with Yang punching it so the ribbon wraps around the Sphinx's torso. Yang punches Gambol Shroud one more time, embedding the blade to the train's roof, and she and Blake pull the ribbon together, keeping the Sphinx down. Weiss uses her Glyphs to freeze the Sphinx's wings, with Qrow and Ruby shooting at them, shattering them. The uncle and niece ready their scythes as the Sphinx prepares to launch one more fireball. Qrow and Ruby launch forward, spinning their scythes together rapidly as they bisect the Sphinx's torso, killing it. Aftermath The Sphinx's final attack, a fireball, flies into the oncoming train tracks, severely damaging it. Weiss uses gravity glyphs to hold everyone atop the train as it careens off the tracks and crashes into a snowy forest below. One passenger, Maria Calavera, reveals herself from inside a train car. Image Gallery V6 01 00001.png V6 01 00002.png V6 01 00003.png V6 01 00004.png V6 01 00005.png V6 01 00006.png V6 01 00007.png V6 01 00008.png V6 01 00009.png V6 01 00010.png V6 01 00011.png V6 01 00012.png V6 01 00041.png V6 01 00042.png V6 01 00043.png V6 01 00044.png V6 01 00045.png V6 01 00046.png V6 01 00047.png V6 01 00048.png V6 01 00049.png V6 01 00050.png V6 01 00051.png V6 01 00052.png V6 01 00053.png V6 01 00054.png V6 01 00055.png V6 01 00056.png V6 01 00057.png V6 01 00058.png V6 01 00059.png V6 01 00060.png V6 01 00061.png V6 01 00062.png V6 01 00063.png V6 01 00064.png V6 01 00065.png V6 01 00066.png V6 01 00067.png V6 01 00068.png V6 01 00069.png V6 01 00070.png V6 01 00071.png V6 01 00072.png V6 01 00073.png V6 01 00074.png V6 01 00075.png V6 01 00076.png V6 01 00077.png V6 01 00078.png V6 01 00079.png V6 01 00080.png V6 01 00081.png V6 01 00082.png V6 01 00083.png V6 01 00084.png V6 01 00085.png V6 01 00086.png V6 01 00087.png V6 01 00088.png V6 01 00089.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 6